Siempre te amare
by Pili-chan Kaze-chan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando pierdes a la persona a la que más amas? ¿Y qué ocurre si nunca...llegaras a olvidarle? ¿Es así como le demuestras...que siempre le amaras?


Okale pue, aquí está el primer one-shot que escribí completo, lo escribí hace mucho pero me daba no seque subirlo y como lo había subido a la Extensión solo lo copie y arregla y voala (?) aquí está en llanto, les advierto que lloraran ya que es algo triste, se me ocurrió en un viaje que tuve y me pareció muy buena la trama así que lo escribí…lo sé, siempre mato o daño a alguien, pero así es la vida (?)

ADVERTENCIA: Puede llegar a ser un fic muy tiste. Contenido 100% YAOI. No leer si no puede imaginar lo que lee. Incluye una muerte. No sé que más poner. Corporaciones Pili no se hace responsable de que no le agrade su historia, solo escribimos para agradar y entretener al público.

Esta historia es 100% inventada. Propiedad de Pili-chan. Inazuma no es mi propiedad, si fuera mía, Atsuya seguiría vivo y Endou se hubiera casado con Kaze (?) así que es obvio que no es mía. Historia registrada con derechos de autor (?).

Lo vi allí, sentado, viendo por la ventana, el viento movía sus bellos cabellos azulados mientras veía el paisaje, el era todo lo que había soñado, el era perfecto, lo mejor de mi vida. Me concentre nuevamente en el camino, íbamos a pasar el fin de semana en la playa, aprovechando celebraríamos su cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte, el me volteo a ver, amaba ver sus ojos, aunque se tapara el izquierdo con su fleco, pero así se veía más lindo.

-¿Huu? Si, el camino es hermoso, sabes...creo que este viaje fue una gran idea...me fascina la idea de ir juntos a la playa

-Sí, solo a la playa

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- me pregunto un tanto confundido, era hora de arruinar la sorpresa

-Mira en mi bolsillo derecho- él reviso en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saco un folleto

-Un crucero...gracias mi amor- me dio un beso en la mejilla, revise que no hubiera ninguna curva cerca y le di un cálido beso- no pensé que fuéramos a un crucero juntos...esto es hermoso

-Pensé que era una muy buena idea...al parecer acerté- le dedique una gran sonrisa, él también me dedico una media sonrisa, se veía tan mono sonriendo...bueno, el siempre se veía mono, hiciera lo que hiciera el siempre se veía bien- ¿Estás bien entretenido?

-Sí, es tan lindo el paisaje...y se ve mucho mejor con el amanecer...mira qué lindo se ve el cielo...es perfecto- yo sonreí, el tenia razón, todo era perfecto, llegamos a una gran curva, todo iba bien hasta que...- ¡Oye! Tenías que haber cruzado atrás

-¿Encerio? ¡Diablos! Voy a regresar...creo que aun estoy algo dormido, ya no sé ni donde est...- no termine de hablar, ya que un gran baka nos choco por atrás- ¡Gaaahh! ¡Baka!- el muy cobarde retrocedió un poco y nos paso de largo, yo no podía seguirlo, ya que mi camino quedaba atrás, así que di media vuelta y volvimos, debíamos estar atentos a donde estaba el cruce- maldito idiota- maldije entre dientes al don o doña de antes

-Calma mi vida...luego de un rato pararemos a ver que hizo ese idiota

-Sí, okey, me calmare...solo porque tú me lo pides- él se volvió a recostar en la ventana, lo vi allí, se veía tan...Grrrr, sentí que una luz nos alumbro, vi al frente, las luces de un auto me cegaron, solo escuche una bocina y sentí que todo se movió bruscamente

-¡Auch!

-¿Qué diablos paso?

-Un idiota que venía contra la vía...gahh!- él se quejo un poco, le toque la frente, tenía sangre, voltee a ver a mi alrededor, nos habían pasado al otro carril, ese si era un idiota

-Te lastimaste...mejor vamos a sal...- vi como dos luces se acercaban a gran velocidad, escuche una bocina... ¿Era...?- ¡CUIDADO!- fue lo único que me dio tiempo de decir, cuando el volteo a ver, ya era muy tarde...el auto se levanto un poco, caímos de cabeza con mucha fuerza, rodamos y rodamos hasta salir de la vía, chocamos contra un poste muy grande, este se doblo y quedo sobre nosotros...podía caer en cualquier momento. Todo se veía borroso, vi al asiento de al lado, allí estaba él, inconsciente-¿Que...pa...paso...a...aquí?- me dolía mucho la cabeza, no podía moverme, no sabía donde estábamos ni que había pasado...todo comenzó a ponerse negro, luego de eso, lo vi allí, parado junto al mar, me volteo a ver, me dedico una bella sonrisa y extendió su mano

-Ven con migo...y todo estará bien, te lo prometo- yo trate de tomar su mano, pero algo me jalo, alejándome de él, vi como comenzó a caminar mar adentro y luego...todo era blanco

-Es imposible...es muy tarde, ya no podemos hacer nada

-Hay que intentar... ¡Despejen!- sentí que caí de golpe, abrí los ojos y me senté- si...lo logramos, bienvenido de nuevo al mundo chico

-¿Dónde está?- les pregunte un poco asustado-¿Donde está él?- los paramédicos bajaron la mirada y voltearon a ver a la otra ambulancia, unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos-porque... ¡¿POR QUE NO FUI YO? ¡ESTO ES MI CULPA! le prometí... ¡LE PROMETI QUE LO CUIDARIA! ¡QUE LO PROTEGERIA! y le falle... ¡LE FALLE!- las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y caían sobre mis manos, las apreté con fuerza...estaba tan enojado con migo mismo... ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?- no es justo... ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO DEBERIA HABER PASADO! tenía que ser perfecto... ¡TODO TENIA QUE SER PERFECTO! porque... ¿Por qué a mí?... ¿Por qué me quitas a lo que más amo en el mundo?... ¡¿POR QUE ME LO QUIERES QUITAR? Por favor...te lo pido...déjamelo por favor...TE LO SUPLICO ¡DEJAMELO!- caí de rodillas al suelo...sentí que alguien llegaba y me abrazaba por la espalda

-Lo siento mucho- Aki me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, me dolió, pero no me importo, no me importaba nada...solo él..._"él no se ira, yo lo sé"_ me dije eso una y otra vez- él no se ira, vamos, se fuerte, por él- Kino trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, pero nadie lo lograría...esto era lo peor de mi vida.

/

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto mi amigo, yo trate de sonreír, pero él noto mi dolor- se que te duele, pero calma, sabes que nos tienes a Kidou y a mí para apoyarte, También a Aki...a todos, pero por favor...no sufras solo

-Los favores no existen

-¿Huu? ¿De qué hablas?

-No digas "por favor", no te servirá de nada...ni rogar te ayudara...esas solo son palabras...malditas palabras- apreté los puños con fuerza, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla- son palabras muertas, por más que las digas...¡Nadie te escuchara!- mis ojos se llenaron de agua, me sentía mal, caí al suelo, destrozado, comencé a llorar...aun no podía creerlo- no malgastes tu tiempo diciendo "por favor "te lo pido" "te lo ruego" ni "te lo suplico"...esas solo son palabras muertas...me enferma

-Lo...lo lamento...yo mejor...me voy- comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, yo ya no quería estar allí, ya no podía...tome la rosa azul que llevaba en el saco

-Te prometo que nunca te olvidare- coloque la rosa en el suelo luego de darle un beso- siempre...pero siempre te amare...Ichi-kun- me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, lo vi, por última vez "Un gran amigo de la vida"- no, el fue más que un amigo...¡tsk!- decidí ir a mi casa

-¿A dónde vas?

-Kino...a casa...ya no puedo más...lo lamento- la hice a un lado y me fui

-Endou...- ignore todo a mi alrededor, no podía creerlo aun, si todo estaba tan bien...aun no podía creer lo que decía allí...

"Un gran amigo de la vida.

Kazemaru Ichirouta

1996-2013"

... _"siempre te amare...mi Kaze-kun"_

Tananana (?) y eso fue todo, algo triste, lo sé pero debía ponerlo….me inspire tanto en ese fic y….buua! no puedo decir más, me quedan los One-shot de EnKaz (lo dice porque tiene otro one-shot que nunca acabo de EnKaz) así que las dejo, mi Out, sayo!


End file.
